Many sites globally have ground water and surface water contamination resulting from past activities associated with nuclear reactors, nuclear fuel reprocessing, or uranium enrichment. Some of the primary environmental contaminants are radionuclides with long to moderate half-lives that should be measured and monitored to determine the extent of plume migration and potential exposure to the general public. Predominant among these radionuclide contaminants are the isotopes strontium-90 (90Sr) and technetium-99 (99Tc). These isotopes can be difficult to measure and monitor because they decay by pure beta particle emission and do not release any measurable gamma or X-ray photons. Consequently, in situ gamma detectors that are often used for other isotopes are not applicable to 99Tc and 90Sr isotope measurements. For measurement of these isotopes, samples are typically physically collected from monitoring wells (grab samples) and transported to be analyzed in analytical laboratories, usually by lengthy and expensive separation procedures.
Recently, it is desired to reduce costs of sampling and monitoring plume activities. Numerous monitoring wells have incorporated automated down-hole water level, water temperature and electrical conductivity (salinity) sensors. In addition, many of these systems are also equipped with telemetry for remote network access to data. However, despite these automated measurement capabilities, liquid grab-samples are taken and transported to a laboratory for analysis for most chemical and radiological analysis. These monitoring and sampling activities are performed on schedules ranging from monthly to yearly. Often it can take weeks to months to receive data. The costs associated with obtaining the grab-samples and performing subsequent analysis may be excessive. Sampling events are also subject to weather conditions. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop other systems, devices, and methods for collecting, detecting, and/or monitoring radioisotopes.